Baby Wolf
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: First FAN FIC! this story is gonna be sweet AND romantic but also CRAZY and dramatic, lots of stupid games involved. Seth/Paul and how they came to be. Flashbacks and lots of Yelling from a certain wolf when it comes to her brother. Dark Humor, too!
1. Worried

Would he ever notice me?

Would he ever share the same feelings?

Seth gave a soft groan answering his own questions.

no.

Sure he might be a cocky asshole, a bastard to everyone around him, make people's life miserable by always getting mad, have a bad ass temper, and have a comment about everything.

But Seth though he was perfect.

He had skills, was a sweet talker, had a over few off things, lots of experience, and even thought he never let it on was really smart.

He remembered the day he started liking Paul.

It was both on of the happiest but also one of the most horrible, miserable day of his life ever In his life so far.

_**Flashback **_

Seth sat at Emily's kitchen early in the morning, to early for the pack to be around, or Sam to be up, but so that Emily was already up moving around her adored little kitchen making breakfast at a fast but gentle pace.

He came here almost every morning since he had became a wolf, just to get away. Away from his sister, Leah, whom he loved but was such a pain and was always complaining. From his mother who was always fusing over him, always asking questions, making sure he was okay, it had gotten worse since his dad had died. Emily understood this need.

He hated being treated like he was a child. Because he wasn't one. He was fifteen, a teenager who turned into a huge werewolf everyday protecting the tribe from crazy vampires who were trying to rip people's throats out. Even the pack members treated him like a child.

They always called him " kid" and " shorty". He wasn't that short!

He let out a groan barring his head in his arms.

" Are you okay, Seth?" Emily asked the moment she saw this.

"I'm fine." he said quickly not wanting to give her any stress.

Suddenly he heard a pair of running footsteps, than the sound of a door being opened, and then the sound of a door slamming shut. Seth picked up his head and him and Emily looked at the door and sighed as one.

Except the were sighing for to complete different reasons.

Emily was sighing because it was Paul walking throw the door with a hungry look on his face as he eyed the food in Emily's hands. And she knew half her food would be gone before any other of the pack was going to be there.

Seth's sigh was more of a gasp which thankfully went unnoticed to the other people in the room. He was gasping at just the sight of Paul, which had sended his body into a complete shock.

Paul stood there in nothing but a pair of black cut off jeans that went down right before his knees, shirtless with his chest and six pack gleaming with fresh sweat, with soaking wet black hair that was trapped against his forehead and a glint in his dark brown eyes.

oh, fuck.

_**End of flashback.**_

What am I going to do he ,though miserably.

He wanted to stop being miserable, stop to always keep himself in check when he was around people so he didn't let anything slip, to keep his thoughts to himself when he was running patrols with Paul and the others.

he wanted someone he could tell. Who would be able to share his secret , but would still look at him the same, treat him the same, who he could talk to, and share all his feelings about this.

Suddenly he knew the answer.

EMILY!


	2. Telling

Seth shot up from the ground from where he was sitting and started running, not bothering to change just in case any one caught his drift of though.

Five minutes later he was in front of the wet lawn, the grass was firm and slippery from the rain that was pounding down from the sky, making Seth slip but right before his face was about to hit the ground something grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, Seth felt like he had just gotten hit be lighting were the strong, large hand had grabbed him, and he looked up to see who it was.

To his surprise it was Paul. And he found himself wondering if Paul had felt the same, had felt the lighting or was it him just going crazy?

Paul grinned at him .

" You should be more careful, huh, pup, wouldn't want the baby wolf getting hurt now would we?"

" I'm not a baby!" Seth growled momentarily forgetting who the hell he was talking to and instantly regretting it when he saw the blank look on Paul's face. Worrying that he had made him mad and he would attack him or even worse not talk to him ever again.

But after a moment Paul grinned down at him and ruffled his hair adorably.

" Hey, sorry, I'm just kidding Seth, no need to get all Mr., Aggressive Wolf, that's my job remember?"

Seth laughed.

" Yeah, sorry man. And yeah that is your job, always will be." he said turning around and beginning to run towards the house.

" Bye Seth," Paul yelled, and Seth could have sworn he heard sadness in that normally rough, sex, husky voice.

"Bye Paul." Seth yelled back feeling bad. A shiver ran throw his body as he said Paul's name.

He opened the door holding on making sure he didn't slip and fall on his ass, like he had almost done in front of Paul. Which was so embarrassing to him. Paul must think I'm stupid I'm a werewolf I'm supposed to be good at not falling and killing my self. ( A:N yeah I know a little exaggerating there, but this is my story and in my story Seth exaggerates a lot, just like me [: )

He stepped throw the door wiping his pair feet on the blue walk-in thingy carpet.

He made his way to the table were Emily was sitting on the table alone doing a cross-word puzzle she was doing. The house was quiet. And no one was there.

" Emily?" he asked quietly not wanting to bother her or scare her from his quiet hesitant approach.

She lifted up her head slowly and when she meet his eyes she smiled hugely and warmly at him. Her eyes were confronting and welcoming as though she had known for the reason why he was standing here in her house looking scared as hell and crazily nervous.

"Hi, Seth." She said warmly.

"Um, I, Hi E-Emily." he stuttered out.

After a moment of silence of Seth looking around the room trying to avoid Emily's eye, and Emily looking at him with a confused expression, Seth sighed and said,

"Emily can I tell you something?" he asked sounding like he wanted her to say no or that she was busy or that she had already known so he didn't have to tell her, and say it out loud.

" Of course Seth. No ones here. Everyone's out for the day." she said pushing a side her cross-word and resting her chin in her folded hands.

Seth bit his lip, wondering how to tell her, wondering how she would react, or if she would laugh at him, or worst TELL SAM! Then he found himself blurting out everything, so fast he wasn't sure if she had understood.

"Emily,I''mgoigcrazy."

Emily's eyes widened and she throw up her hands.

"Seth, Seth ,stop, slow down I don't understand a word that your saying."

Seth took a deep breath, and his eyes glazed over, and he was blinded by the tears that had appeared in his eyes. And he said it as simply as he could, he was nervous because no one knew about this.

"I'm gay."

And in stead of being shocked, and disgusted or laugh in his face Emily smiled, a silent message of her saying it was okay and he could tell her everything without him worrying or embarrassed.

Seth felt relived, happy, and finally like someone totally understood him, and liked him for who he was, and wouldn't judge.

He felt at peace, even though there was so much thing to explain, and he had someone to share it with.


	3. Secrets Told

"_Seth how long have you been gay?'" she asked after a moment._

_Seth's forehead creased thinking for a second, wanting to be completely truthful._

" _I don't really know, I think I always have been, but you know I've never exactly liked a boy, I though they were cute but" he blushed and bit down on his lip " I've never really liked a boy until….."_

_He trailed off not sure how to continue._

"_Until?" Emily prompted._

_Seth sighed and looked like down at the table._

"_Until now." Seth finished._

"_Who is it?" Emily asked in a soft low voice, as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder._

_Seth looked up at her right in her eyes, gulped down the dry lump in his throat, biting down on his lip again._

"_Paul." He said quietly._

_Emily looked a little surprised but happiness was gleaming in her eyes and a smile spread across her face._

_Seth was shocked._

"_Why are you smiling/" he demanded. _

_Emily face turned into utter shock, more than she had when she told her about Paul, than she looked a little mad at herself like she wanted to slap herself across the face because she had given something away. _

"_Are you okay, you looked a little shocked and mad?" Seth asked raising his eyebrows at Emily before narrowing his eyes at her._

_Emily shifted uncomfortably , avoiding his piercing gaze that only Seth could do._

"_O-Of course n-not Seth." she said stumbling over the words as she said them._

_Seth glared for a moment throw his narrowed eyes before sighing and laying his head so low it was almost in his lap. He felt a little better, but it still wasn't enough, he was still in pain, it still hurt him. He didn't like not being near Paul, and since he had fallen for him he avoided Paul, but that seemed to only make it worse make him more miserable._

_Like he wasn't alive._

_Like dead weight being pushed and pulled a forced to do things._

_He felt like he was being powered by Paul,_

_He was his energy, his everything._

_It hurt just not to be thinking about him. Or to see he nice abs , and his stupid smirk that made people just want to punch him in the face, the russet skin, that sexy voice, and his eyes, his beautiful beautiful eyes, how he longed to look into them and to see that bright shine in him whenever he laugh or was really exited about something._

"_He has great eyes doesn't he?" Seth said, not realizing he had said anything until Emily answered with a question._

"_Who?" She asked as though she had no idea._

_Seth blinked twice wondering what she was talking about until realizing what he must have said._

"_Paul." he answered with a dreamy kind of smile on his face._

_Emily smiled at the most adoring face Seth was wearing when he said Paul's name. His whole face glowed at his eyes shined and he look so happy._

_Suddenly the silver like shine that had filled into the room with Seth's happiness, and Emily's knowing smile and the peaceful belonging was shattered as a light, cold, almost dangerous voice filled the room._

"_What about Paul?"_

_Emily and Seth jumped about a foot in the air, that voice was the most least expected, and possibly the most shocking person who could be here at that moment. And Seth was scared to death by what this person might have heard._

_It was Leah, standing in the door way with her arms crossed on her chest, with a wary expression and narrowed eyes that were pointed toward her brother._

_Seth gulped._

_OH SHIT!_

**Hey people!**

**So what did you think? Good ? Bad? Tell me what you hated or what you loved. So yeah I know I made it sound that Emily was the only one to know, but I wanted some drama a weird spice up kind of thing, I wanted this story to represent my crazy imagination. So Leah's going to find out to! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Leah's thoughts

Leah's pov.

I glared at my brother, wondering what he was keeping from me and why he looked so nervous. It was pissing me off.

WHAT WASN'T HE TELLING ME!

And what the hell was he talking about saying Paul had _great eyes? _what the hell was that supposed to mean?

I walked towards him narrowing my eyes.

"Seth, tell me!" I demanded using my most dangerous, spin tingling, child scaring voice, And giving him as the pack called _the Leah glare._ That even scared the hell out of Sam, and made Emily flinch away from me.

I must say that whole thing really has it's pleasures.

Seth recoiled sending Emily a helpless look a cross the table that said please-help-me-or-this-crazy-girl-might-end-up-killing-me!

Oh how he knew me so well.

Emily bit down on her lip, than meeting my eyes, trying to take my attention away from Seth.

Like that would work. I knew Seth better than anyone.

At least that's what I had though until know. We used to tell each other everything. We didn't keep secrets, and we never judged one another.

And truly it hurt me knowing that instead of telling me, trusting me, he had run of to Emily.

I loved my brother. No matter what he did or what he was.

I meet her eyes head on, narrowing them slightly, and she flinched but tried to cover it up.

I sighed giving up on the whole tough act, and letting the side of me that no one else saw.

The sweet Leah, the one who was loving and nice , who helped people, and cared and wasn't mean.

The _real Leah._

I pulled out the chair, turning it so I was only facing my little brother who I loved and now was looking scared as hell and miserable.

I took his hands in mine, and he looked into my face, just how I had wanted him to and knew that he would, and said in my normal, sweet gentle voice and said.

"Seth please tell me, you know you can trust me, I promise. Just please let me know."

He looked into my eyes for a minute searching for something, I guess. And then sighed and said it.

'Leah, I'm gay, and I'm in love with Paul."

**Crazy. Sorry to leave you loves hanging but you'll find out what happens in a day or so as I post a new chapter almost everyday. Have some patience loves, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Night everyone,**

**Lots of love,**

**Sarah ****J**


	5. Always love

Disclaimer: I do not own, twilight, sadly.

Leah's pov

I was completely shocked.

And for a moment I though I had misunderstood, or that Seth and Emily were just playing some really sick joke, really sick because that wasn't something to make fun of.

But one look in to my brother eyes, and a glimpse out of the corner of my eye to Emily's face told me that I hadn't misunderstood or this wasn't a cruel, fucked-up joke. This was for real.

I was surprised…. to put it lightly

Seth had never told me that, or said anything that would have made me think that. Of course he had never showed anything towards girls, but I had never stopped to think about the reason for that, and I had always told myself maybe because he was to young, or maybe he had never really though about it.

I stared at my brother, and for the first time in my life I had nothing to say, or more likely like I had nothing to say.

All I knew was that I was going to support my brother. In anyway that I could or with what he needed and that I would always be himself.

He wouldn't change. Not to me.

He would always be Seth.

And I would always love him, just like I always had, and always will.

**So sorry that that this was so short, but I'm kind of tired and brain dead, and I just wanted to give you loves a little something and not to keep you waiting.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lots of love,**

**Sarah **


	6. exeptience and jokes

**Seth pov**

I stared at Leah waiting for what she was going to do.

I expected her to be mad at me.

Or at least yell a few times.

Not the fact that I was gay, but because it was Paul that I was in love with.

Leah absolutely HATED Paul, even thought sometimes they acted the exact same. Or at least when they were both mad.

They both had anger problems. They got mad at _everyone _except me it would seem.

But I had the feeling that was about to change.

So I was very much surprised when suddenly Leah throw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my chest with tears running down her face.

"It's okay Seth, it's okay" she crooned repeatedly.

I was frozen.

What the fuck was going on?

I looked up at Leah with questioning eyes.

"Your not mad?"

She laughed throw her tears.

"Of course I'm not. How could I ever be mad at you for being who you are.

That's who you are, and I totally love you for it."

My eyes widened as she seem to relax a little, pulling herself together and she went to sit in her own chair.

She was smiling.

Which was kind of weird because she never seemed to smile anymore.

Than suddenly her face went blank and she looked at me sharply.

"I just have one question."

I nodded.

"Why Paul, I mean he I _so _ugly?"

She was grinning and I knew she must be kidding around so I said

"Hell no, Paul is sexy."

We looked at each other and we laughed. And suddenly all the stress and worry were gone.

**Hey sweets, **

**Sorry it took me so long to update. **

**But life has been so crazy and filled with drama lately at school I haven't had the time. If my life was movie it would be a drama/hurt rated M! But any way I really do think Paul is hot so truly did pain me to write that he isn't lol! **

**I'll try to update in by next week or something.**

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
